Why Stop A Good Thing
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Written for 'Chibi Ryoko'. ONESHOT R&R Updated


Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

This is a story I wrote for my best friend Chibi Ryoko. Here is your story Chibi Ryoko, straight from your mother, Mecca Washu's mouth!

Warning: LEMON

Why Stop A Good Thing

Sunlight streamed through partly closed curtains of a small one bedroom apartment as morning slowly began to waken the sleeping citizens of Central City. A blonde haired boy slowly opened his eyes and peered up at the off white ceiling of the room. After yawning, her rolled over under the soft cotton sheets and smiled at the sight before him. He ran his metallic metal hand gently across the bare shoulder of his lover who still slept beside him. His smile grew as she began to entangle long golden waves of hair between his fingers.

Under his touch, he felt her stir and slowly awaken. Carefully, she rolled over, pulling the sheets with her, so to cover her bare body. She smiled as she partly open eyes stared up into the face of her lover.

"Good morning Edo-kun."

She yawned out slowly and blinked her tired eyes at the bright sunlight.

"Morning."

He leaned in and kissed her still sleeping lips passionately. It didn't take long for her to fully waken up and return the kiss. She released the blanket around her body and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, running his long blond hair through her fingers. Unlike her's, his hair was tied neatly back in a pony tail which was usually seen braided. Soon, with a few quick movements, both lovers were once again under the covers, with nothing between them except the small beads of sweat which began forming as each body knew what was coming and what they wanted.

Ed's lips slowly moved from her mouth to her neck. A moan escaped her mouth as he made his way down her neck to her chest where he stopped just shy of her breasts. Her hips seemed to thrust upwards quickly as he got closer to the treasure. He then fulfill her wants. His mouth continued to kiss the flesh of her chest, then began to encircle the tip of her breasts with his moist tongue. He encircled each twice and ran his tongue over the small bumps. As he worked on one, his hand fumbled with the other. Rubbing it between two fingers and flicking every now and then. His kissed them gentle quickly, driving her wild. He got her close to her climax. He smiled over one nipple and then came back up to her mouth where she invited him in, tongue and all.

"Why must you tease me every morning?"

"Why not?"

He smiled and rolled atop of her where they began... picking wild flowers... wink, wink.

They began to 'play' on a very springy bed, random spurts of moaning and sighs escaped her mouth as they seamed to create a song with the occasional squeak from the bed. Soon, Ed rolled over, taking her with him, placing her atop of him. There she sat, straddling his hips with her own. He placed his hands on her hips and proceeded to pull her into him. At this point, Ed took advantage of the springy bed and began to bounce, causing her to hold onto the head board. Ed smiled at the look on her face. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain. She was enjoying the pain he brought onto her at each thrust.

He began to eye her chest. The plump round orbs of flesh that drove him wild. The tan colored nipples that seemed to call out to him, begging him to play. Being the weak boy he was to her beauty, her reached up and ran his thumb over the left one. Her body tensed as he continued to bounce. He liked the reaction and did it again, this time with the right one. He could feel her body turn into jelly. He moved his arms to her wrists and pulled her down atop of him where he began to kiss her, tongue and all. He wrapped his arms around her back as she entangled her hands behind his head. They rolled over again, Ed on top. He began to 'play'. Each time he thirsted, he got deeper and harder, causing him to go faster and faster. She soon began to rise to meet his thrusts.

As she readied herself, he exited. Causing her to go wild.

"Why...?"

"Why... what?"

He teased as he placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and parted her legs wider. Then after wrapping her legs around his waist, he entered again and continued. They came closer to the point of climax. Her moans and sighs turned into gasps for air. Her right hand stretched out over the sheet while her left hand was entangled in Ed's hair. Slowly she tightened her grip in both hands as the moment of climax washed over both lovers. One last hard thrust and they both let out sighs of a job well done. The warm liquid rushed into her, satisfying her and every nerve in her body.

Ed slowly removed himself from her and rolled off of her, making sure to brush his hand over her very sensitive breasts, causing her body to tense up. They remained there, motionless for the next few moments, both smelling of the strong scent of sex. Her thighs were soar and she couldn't close her legs just yet. Ed felt tired as sweat rolled down his face.

After a moment's more, she was the first to rise. Taking the sheets with her and making her way into the bathroom where she would wash, be interrupted by him for another round of sex, wash again, dry, and dress for the day. After a quick cup of coffee, the couple met in the living room next to the door as she readied herself to leave for the day.

The couple kissed once more before she opened the front door of her apartment. The kiss lasted longer then expected and she slowly wrapped her fingers around the door knob and began to open it. The kiss finally ended as the boy walked from sight to hang out in the bedroom for a while. It was the same every morning. They wake up, have some morning sex, they dress, and she leaves first. Then two hours later, he would leave, making sure no suspicions arose. As she walked from the apartment and closed the door, she began her descend down the steps of Central City's military dorm building where only the high ranked officers of the Amestris State Military resided.

"Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye."

The door man greeted as the blonde haired lieutenant exited the building, clipping up her hair as she did.

" Good morning."

She smiled and then proceeded to walk down the street towards the Central City military HQ, enjoying her morning routine. After all, why stop a good thing?

A/N - Bet you a cookie you thought it was Winry! (Holds out hands waiting for cookies) I don't usually go astray from my usual coupling, but my friend requested it so here it is.

I'm taking requests. Mainly for ONESHOTs and songfics (specify song please). I don't go outside the typical Female-Male pairings. And I stay within one show at a time, no mixing shows for romance. Also, I like to stick with your basic pairings. If you read my stuff, you'll know the parings. Also, NO LEMON REQUESTS! This is a special story.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
